The subject application generally relates to improvements in apparatuses for caring for a lawn.
Apparatuses for caring for a lawn, such as lawnmowers, are known in the art. Generally, such apparatuses include a cutting device and a chassis for carrying the cutting device. The chassis is provided with wheels for helping the operator to move the apparatus on the lawn and the cutting device is undetachably mounted on the chassis. The chassis is generally heavy and multiple different types of lawnmowers may be needed if the operator would like to use different cutting devices with different performances for different work conditions.
Moreover, in the known apparatuses, a height adjusting device for adjusting the cutting depth is arranged between the cutting device and the chassis. A handle is provided to allow the operator to control the height adjusting device manually. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,633 discloses an exemplary height adjusting device. These known height adjusting devices are, however, inconvenient for the operator to operate since they need the operator to perform multiple actions to complete a height adjustment operation.